


Playing By Ear

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim never was one for sharing his plans with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing By Ear

Despite the seediness of Gotham's underbelly this is the first honest to fuck sex club Jason's been in. Sure, there's dozens of clubs with sticky back rooms that are rented by the half hour. At least an even dozen apartments with carefully monitored exits and a fucking cash register where the mailboxes should be. But this, Jason squints in the dimly lit room almost tripping over a couple going at it on the floor right by the fucking door, this is the only place Jason's aware of that doesn't even try to hide what it is with a thin layer of plausible deniability.

It's a bold move even for Gotham, and Jason doesn't think the place is going to last very long at all. Especially not after tonights raid. Jason moves further into the club. Eyes going from person to person. Ignoring the moans barely drowned out by the music, the way bodies jerked and moved, the way he was blatantly stared back at as he looked for his target. Looked for-

Fingers brushed his arm and slid up to curl around his bicep. Deceptively light as a body molded itself to his side. The only thing keeping Jason from lashing out is the way those fingers squeeze and loosen. A predetermined signal.

"Looking for something handsome?" The voice is a dark purr against Jason's ear and he can't help the shiver it produces.

Jason slants his eyes to the side and takes in the dark beauty hanging off him. He's not surprised to see how the man is changed. There's a reason Jason calls the man Pretender. Tim's a natural actor, and can slide in and out of masks like most people do with clothes. Easily and with little thought beyond what it'll look like.

Tim's eyes look up at Jason with a playful glint that perfectly matches the sly upturn of his glossy black lips. He looks like a doll with his perfectly made up face. One straight from only the best wet dreams with the corset and lingerie that only emphasizes how very male he is. One of Tim's hands scratches up the front of Jason's chest. The intermittent flash of lighting catching on his dark nails. 

Tim slides around to press against Jason's front. Smooth and liquid like a dancer as he leans all his weight against Jason. Arms winding around Jason's neck and those finger nails scratch through his hair. "Or can I tempt you?"

Jason considers the mask before him. It's not one that Jason's ever seen before, not one of Tim's usual identities. It's a mask and a series of lies but it's no less true than any other one the man puts on, and Jason's including the ones he wears when he's playing Tim Drake or Red Robin for the rest of the family. This is Tim standing before him as much as it was Tim that'd proposed the raid the night before. Casually and with a wrinkled nose when Jason made a lewd joke about how they could infiltrate the club.

"Oh," Jason says and lets his voice go thick as he reaches out to touch. Hands cupping around silk and flesh as he lets himself feel the body before him. "I think I'd like that pretty doll."

Tim sighs and arches into Jason's hands. Moaning appreciatively when Jason's fingers slide under the silk panties he's wearing and squeeze his ass. "You got a preference, pretty?" Jason asks as he dips his head down to press a kiss to the scented skin of Tim's neck. Nipping slightly with his teeth and appreciating what that shiver it produces does to Tim. "I'm fairly easy."

Tim digs his fingers into Jason's scalp and pulls just enough to get a groan from Jason, before he pushes off and spins away. He's wearing strappy little heels that make him sway as he moves. He pauses a few steps away and throws a smoldering look over his shoulder at Jason. One hand reaching back and Jason moves. Taking it and letting himself being led deeper into the club.

Jason trusts Tim to know what he's doing as they brush past a small orgy and the hands that try to bring them down into it. He's been in the club longer than Jason, and has to have it mapped out already. Have the mark targeted and a plan for getting to him. What plan, Jason's not really sure, but he can't say he really minds the way it's going so far. He focuses on Tim who blends almost seamlessly in the club with his black makeup and scraps of cloth. Set against his pale skin he's almost black and white, completely devoid of color.

Tim stops in a corner of a room --more a section of the bar partially blocked by a half wall-- filled with dangling straps and more hooks in the wall and ceiling than a slaughter house. Jason takes another step forward to press himself against Tim's back. His fingers still roaming Tim's body even as his eyes take in the not at all empty room. He can't make the target, but there's a few men in full masks. "Yeah?"

"Hm," Tim hums and spins in Jason's arms. Tilting his head up to kiss Jason. Hard and wet with just the right amount of teeth to make Jason growl. Tim pulls back and his lips look even shinier. The solid black line of his lips are barely smudged and Jason can taste the heavy wax of the lipstick. "You'll love this."

Tim reaches back to a mess of straps and twists until he's out of Jason's arms. Jason watches as the straps sort themselves out in Tim's hands and become something recognizable. A swing. Black leather that matches Tim and looks really good against his skin as he lays back. His feet leaving the floor before he _wiggles_ in a distracting way fully into it.

Jason runs his fingers up Tim's legs. Fingering the places where the straps of the swing bite into his skin as Tim swings one leg out around Jason. The heel of his shoe pressing into the back of his thigh and urging him closer. Close enough to reach down and rub the tips of his fingers against the fly of Jason's jeans. Pressing teasingly and Jason feels no guilt in the way he responds. To the touch and the sight. "You do like."

"Hard not to, pretty," Jason grips Tim around the waist and pulls. Moving Tim easily. Grinding against him as Tim's other leg comes up --far too easily-- to rest on his shoulder. Tim makes a soft mewling noise as Jason pulls him close. His dick getting hard and tenting the silk front of the panties. Jason rubs his thumb over them. Liking the way Tim arches up as he drags his thumb down. Thumb catching on a bow right over --Jason rubs harder and his finger slips in slightly-- an opening. Jason grins as he tugs the tie loose. Pulls a bit of black lace free and the panties become the most obscene loin cloth ever. "Any other preferences?"

Tim squirms and arches under him, one hand going under his back. Jason obligingly bends down until his knee is hooked over Jason's shoulder. Giving him leverage to move as he needs. The fact that it presses Tim more firmly against Jason's dick is just a bonus that Jason takes advantage of. Hissing slightly as the fit of his jeans starts edging into uncomfortable.

Tim slaps his hand against Jason's chest and his smile is almost feral. "Hard," Jason pulls free a condom and small packet of lube that doesn't seem like it'll be enough. Which is the point going by the way Tim arches up. Both hands tangled in the straps and making himself swing just enough to tease. "And fast. You up for that handsome?"

Fuck yes he is, Jason bends down enough to bite that wicked smile on Tim's face. Hands making quick work of his jeans. Pulling his dick out and giving it a good stroke or two as Tim moans. Able to feel it when Jason rolls the condom on. Jason pulls back. Straightens up and makes Tim stretch with him as he tears open the lube packet. "You going to sing for me?"

"Only if you give me a reason to," Tim licks his lips and watches Jason slick himself up. Eyes hungry and blown. There's barely enough to get his dick slick, but Tim's not flinching. He's arching up and pulling Jason in. Wordlessly demanding in a way that Jason really can't say no to.

"Yeah?" Tim spreads even further open with little prompting at Jason's touch. Tilting his hips up so Jason can drag the head of his slick dick up the crack of his ass. Press against his puckered hole and sink, just slightly, inside. Jason thrusts a little. Feeling himself start to sink in too easily for Tim not to have some sort of lube already in him. "You want me to make you scream for me?"

Jason wonders if he did it himself, or if he let someone else in the club do it for him. It's an honest question that Jason's not entirely sure he wants to know the answer to. Tim's shuddering under his hands. His own going white knuckled on the straps as he tilts his head back, "Yes! Yes, please!"

Jason thrusts in hard. Tim shouts as his whole body jolts with the force of it. The swing cradling his body as Jason takes Tim's words at face value and fucks him hard and fast. Not giving Tim any time to adjust or get used to anything. Just using the swing to move him on and off his dick. Groaning as he feels Tim clench down on him. Hot and slick and moaning with each shift. Each thrust. His blackened mouth open so Jason can see, can hear how much he _loves_ it.

"More," Tim gasps out. Darkened eyes fixing on Jason as his heels dig into Jason's back, his leg. Urging him on with the almost stiletto points. "Fuck," Jason can't help the groan that slips out at the word, because no matter what mask Tim wears he doesn't swear all that often. "Fuck me harder!"

Jason slides his hands away from Tim, and gets a hold of some of the straps of the swing. He sets his feet and wraps his fists around them before _pulling_. Moving Tim's entire body and looking down to watch the way Tim's nearly bouncing off and on his dick. He thrusts forward and buries himself deep in Tim with a smack of flesh that's audible even over the music. It rips a cry from Tim and Jason repeats it. Picking up the pace as he gets used to how easy it is to move Tim. 

How easy it is to watch him.

Tim's moaning constantly and Jason bites his tongue to keep silent so he can hear it. Memorize each sound he makes as he moves. Squirms because he can't get much leverage to do anything else but take what Jason's doing. His skin shines softly in the dim light, sweat gathering on his face and body. Jason's tempted to lean down and lick it off him. Lick him clean, but Tim's requested fast and hard. Two things he won't be able to do if he bends down. 

"Hey, pretty doll," Jason says, and has to work to unclench his jaws enough to get the words out. He's getting close. The show Tim's putting on more than enough to get Jason really going even without the way he feels around him. Clenching sporadically. "Touch yourself for me. I want to see that pretty little cock of yours."

Tim moans and unwraps one hand from the straps. He drags his hand over his chest. Fingers catching one nipple to tug it before reaching for the flap of silk that's stubbornly clung to his hard dick even with how hard Jason's been fucking him. His hand goes under and Tim's moans take on a higher, more desperate edge as he pumps himself.

"Let me see," Jason hisses as he thrusts in hard and Tim jerks. His eyes flying shut and the cloth slips just enough for Jason to see Tim brutally striping his dick. "Oh, fuck yes, pretty. Do it now. Come for me."

Tim _wails_. Going stiff as Jason keeps thrusting. Gritting his teeth to hold back just long enough to watch Tim's eyes roll back and white streaks of come stripe his corset.

"Fuck!" Jason swears as Tim goes blindingly tight and doesn't fucking let up. Tim's still making tiny noises as Jason thrust in again hard and goes still. Growling as he hunches over Tim and damn near comes his brain out. Groaning as Tim reaches up and sinks his nails into the back of his neck. Adding that bit of pain that makes his vision go white.

"Uhn," Tim says it like it's a word when he sits up. Jason slipping out of him before he's ready to handle it. Fingers tug through his hair and Jason's pulled into a searing kiss as Tim shifts further up. Jason grunts as Tim uses him to pull himself out of the swing and back onto his feet. Shard fingernails scrape lightly down Jason's jaw when Tim pulls away. "Think I can tempt you some more, handsome?"

The lipstick is still stubbornly unsmeared, but the eyeliner is starting to run and Tim's looking better the more messed up he gets. Jason licks the backs of his teeth and wonders how many times he's going to be tempted before Tim gets down to the real business of why they're there. Maybe once more, because they've both got a fair amount of interested attention. Two of the masked men are definitely paying attention as Tim expertly slides the condom off of Jason and --he doesn't dispose of it in the discrete trash cans, but Jason's not really sure where the condom goes either-- leans back into him. 

His voice darker and pure sin as he purrs, "You indulged me, now how about you? You've got a preference?"

"I've got a few," Jason says with a grin as he palms Tim's ass. The tip of two fingers pressing in slightly enough to make Tim arch and moan again. Tim doesn't give him anything else to work with. No indication where their target it or where he should jump next, but it doesn't really matter. He's still got a pliant Tim in his arms, promising a world of filthy things with his eyes and smile.

Jason thinks he can play this by ear.


End file.
